


Princes Don't Snoop

by Temul



Series: things I drew because of silver_drip [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drawing, Lokitty, M/M, aesir!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temul/pseuds/Temul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from silver_drip's Our Paths Unfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princes Don't Snoop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silver_drip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Paths Unfold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354360) by [silver_drip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip). 



**Author's Note:**

> No proper background because I couldn't think of one immediately and got lazy. :P


End file.
